Coffee
by mysticalweather
Summary: Heroes Someone was outside the commissary...


FF: Coffee  
Author: Misty Valentine AKA mysticalweather  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: mention of 'Heroes'  
Summary: Someone was outside of the commissary...  
Category: fluff, established relationship  
Disclaimer: It's all mine! Or...not. :( Any mistake are purely  
mine, ignore them please.  
  
AN: Well, this is actually a Prologue to a story I'm working on. But  
as I'm not having much success actually writing the story, I wanted  
to post at least this much of it. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is my  
friend. :)

* * *

Coffee. Few things brought Daniel as much pleasure than lingering over a steaming cup of liquid heaven. Janet was forever telling him that he need to cut back on his coffee intake, but after a day like this Daniel needed a pick-me-up.

First there was that nighmare-ish interview with Emmett Bregman, followed by Bregman insulting his video archives for lacking so-called "action", and then he discovered the message the Goa'uld reconnaissance drone had transmitted about SG-13's presence on P3X-666.

Yes, a decent cup of coffee was perfectly justifiable right now.

Daniel's thoughts drifted back to Dr. Janet Fraiser, CMO of the SGC. She was a 5 foot 2 inch ball of fire. A small smile crept across Daniel's face as he thought of her.

'I wonder if she's still on-duty?' Daniel thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. 'Maybe I should ask her if she'd like to join me.'

Despite their newly forming relationship, both he and Janet had been trying hard to keep their private lives separate from work. Not an easy task considering they both practically **lived** in the SGC. But still, having both been burned by love before, they decided it would be best to take things one step at a time.

But, even so, Daniel knew his heart well enough to know that he was falling hard and fast for this undersized, bossy, tyrant of a doctor. And he was loving every minute of it.

Daniel turned towards the infirmary. After all, it was just **coffee **and they had often enjoyed lunch or whatnot in the commissary before. Besides, it couldn't hurt to ask. And even if she gave him another one of her famous "Daniel-what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-drinking-more-coffee?!-lectures", seeing her would be well worth it.

Daniel decided to try her office first. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door and waited. 'Hmm, no answer.'

Next, he poked his head into the infirmary. Dr. Warner was inside studying some X-rays.

Daniel knocked lightly on the door to announce his presence. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Dr. Fraiser?"

"Not recently. She was supposed to have an interview with Mr. Bregman about a half an hour ago. After that she's scheduled to be off-duty."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you." 

Daniel turned from the infirmary disappointed. 'Guess I'll be having that coffee alone after all.' Somehow that thought just wasn't as appealing to him as it used to be.

With a sigh Daniel made his way to the commissary. He was about 6 feet away from his destination when the commissary's swinging door doors opened wide for a group of departing SFs. As the door's swung closed, Daniel caught a glimpse inside. What he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat.

He found her.

She was inside.

Having coffee.

With Emmett Bregman.

'My God, does this guy **ever** stop being annoying?!?'

Not knowing what else to do, Daniel took a step over to the side of the hallway and stooped down, pretending to tie his shoelaces.

'I'm behaving like a 13-year-old.' Daniel thought as he acknowledged how ridiculous he was acting. The commissary door swung open once again; this time Daniel could hear Janet's pretty voice ringing with laughter. A new emotion washed over him. It wasn't annoyance at Bregman; it was...disappointment maybe...and...jealousy?

Thoughts and emotions chased one another around inside Daniel head until an approaching SF snapped Daniel back to reality. Suddenly Daniel realized that he was still bent down over his shoe. Embarrassed, he righted himself quickly before a passerby stopped to ask why he was kneeling in the middle of the hallway.

'Never mind the coffee.' Daniel decided. There was no way he was going in there now.

Daniel shoved his hands deep into his pockets and was about to turn towards the elevators when the commissary doors flew open. Before he could even move, someone who was obviously in a hurry collided into his chest.

Surprised by the sudden mishap, Daniel stumbled backwards a bit, but managed to regain his balance. Daniel looked to see if whoever had run into him was okay. Looking down, his blue eyes met familiar brown ones that he'd recognize anywhere. Janet.

Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise...and...guilt?

"Janet! Uhh..." Daniel said, fumbling for something to say.

Fortunately, Janet didn't have time to endure the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sorry!" Janet said quickly as she began walking down the hall. "I've been paged to the Ready Room. I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Daniel said, following her.

"I won't know 'til I get there."

"I'll go with you then."

Daniel and Janet raced to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"So..." Daniel said, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant. "How's it going?"

Janet sighed. She could tell where this conversation was going already. "Fine."

"Good. Been busy?"

"I was having lunch with Emmett Bregman." Janet said, deciding just to forego the small talk.

"Oh. Uh...yeah. I, uh, saw that."

Janet looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean...I, uh, was about to walk in and I saw the two of you in there." He raced on, "Not that there's anything wrong with that or anything. I mean, you are a grown woman after all, and you can certainly have lunch with whomever you..."

"Daniel!" Janet interrupted.

"...uh, what?"

"The elevator is here."

"Oh. Oh! Right."

Daniel and Janet stepped inside and watched as the doors slid closed.

"So..." Daniel started.

Janet half-smiled at him. "So... um...were you going to push a floor button?"

"Oh. Yeah." He said as he punched at a button on the elevator console.

"So...do you, um, **like** Emmett Bregman?"

Janet shrugged. "He's a nice enough guy from what I can tell."

Daniel sighed. "Do you..." Daniel felt his throat close around the words and his sentence trailed off unfinished.

Janet's eyes softened at the concern in his voice and the distress in his blue eyes. "Oh, Daniel. There's nothing for you to worry about!"

Janet slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "He'd been flirting with me, so I decided to tell him over lunch that I am currently exploring a relationship with the kindest, bravest, sweetest man alive."

"Oh? And what about me?" Daniel said modestly, trying to control the reddening he felt growing in his cheeks.

With mock-exasperation Janet gave Daniel's arm a shove. Grabbing hold of her wrist he pulled her into his arms and touched his lips to hers. Giving in to him, she responded to his unexpected display of affection. But she pulled away all too soon for Daniel's liking.

"We're not supposed to do that here!" She scolded him playfully.

"Our little secret." He said, reaching down to reclaim her mouth.

Daniel pulled away from her reluctantly as the elevator came to a stop. She shook her head at the innocent smile Daniel flashed her as the elevator doors opened. She returned his smile as they walked side-by-side down the corridor to the Ready Room.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
